


Not Feeling Any Fetter

by frynthe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Daycare and Children, Eventual Happy Ending, Fic Exchange, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Obliviousness, Oneshot, Pining, Post-Timeskip, Reunion, akaashi deserves to be happy, editor akaashi, no beta we die like Akaashi's worries, pro vball bokuto, we bare bears references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frynthe/pseuds/frynthe
Summary: Fetter (n.)1: a chain or shackle for the feet2: something that confines: restraintAkaashi comes face to face with an unfinished business.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Not Feeling Any Fetter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fufukunaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufukunaga/gifts).



> hello hello  
> so I thought Akaashi is a human equivalent of Ice Bear ;>  
> And Bokuto is a Grizzly, hands down.
> 
> I tried

Akaashi Keiji was on his day off from his job, going for a good morning jog when he came across a small boy seating all by himself by the side of the road intersection he’d memorized by heart, out of routine if he might add.

Of course the right thing to do as a responsible adult was to dash toward the boy who had his teary eyes glued to the bleeding wound on his right knee, and offering to carry him in piggy back to the nearest clinic before getting him to his actual destination: the daycare.

Yes, the boy’s entire appearance and that _randoseru_ tells Akaashi that he was a grade schooler. The sight triggered a brief fond childhood memory Akaashi had about an unnamed but unforgettable ebony haired little boy his age.

Right now was a déjà vu, only that he was the helping hand this time.

“Hey, are you alright? Where are your parents?” Without wasting any more second, Akaashi pulled out a band-aid from his wallet and kneeled down in front of him. “Hold still.”

Worry washed over his face for a moment before turning his back on the boy, “Hop on, we’ll first go to the clinic to have your wound cleaned alright? Then we can head to your destination. Does that sound good?” He tried to make himself sound as reassuring as much as he could. Even though he was told that he’d easily gain children’s trust due to the strong pull of his maternal aura---what did that even mean---Akaashi was none the wiser when it came to handling kids, let alone trying to sweet talk them.

To his relief, the boy gave him an eager nod and went on to wrap his small figure around his body and the way his eyes lit up when he looked at Akaashi felt like a silent ‘thank you’. Who knew winning the favor of kids was this rewarding and somehow endearing?

* * *

Akaashi started questioning his reality for a moment before blinking again to confirm it. Damn, he should’ve slapped himself then and there. _This_ man wouldn’t mind.

It was the last thing Akaashi expected this man to be doing.

It was Bokuto Koutarou, dressed up as some sort of a grizzly bear mascot. Taming cheery little kids that circled around him, jumping around to feel every inch of that smooth looking, faux bear body shape he has assumed presumably for today—or sometime, he didn’t know. He softened at the sight.

Has it been that long? Or was this just a side to Bokuto that he wasn’t aware of? Either way, a sharp pang hit his chest.

He was missing out on his closest friend.

Some of the kids had their hands extended, flailing in futile attempts to reach and touch that face, keeping ahold of those sharp yet gentle eyes which still hadn’t lost their crisp, golden gleam that he was lucky enough to have had witnessed and still did in this day and age. All that was different in the whole picture was that the iconic striped hair wasn’t in its usual quirky style, not when the bear’s mouth pressed down on it.

Akaashi’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way Bokuto was sporting the new look nevertheless.

How has he been? Why was he here? Kids? Akaashi swallowed the urge to repeat his earlier thought, but his brain didn't listen: Akaashi was missing out on him. Missing out on his closest confidant.

Did he even deserve to be called that now that they had been this out of contact lately? For all he knew, Bokuto could have found another. If it were possible to be that easily trusting with his new team, what more if it was just one person?

Akaashi blankly stared at the oblivious man in question before he gazed at his direction, snatching his attention from his deep thoughts. “A-Akaashi! Hey hey hey, fancy seeing you here!” There it was. All his worries instantly wiped away with a voice that sent a surge of familiarity, nostalgia to his ears and his heart.

Hearing his name in Bokuto’s voice was secretly one of his most favorite things in the world, its volume never too obnoxious nor too underwhelming for him. Just right. And this time, it was noticeably deeper. _Make a mental update of that_.

He didn’t need to wave his arms up in the air as if the gap between them was that large, though. _Classic Bokuto Koutarou enthusiasm._ Which was again, secretly one of his most favorite things.

No scratch that, the entirety of Bokuto Koutarou’s existence was and will always be his most treasured thing to date, aside from his parents and riceballs.

“I see you brought Akito here." The former captain ruffled the little boy's hair with his bear paw. "Akito, did you say thank you?” Bokuto kept a smile lined across his features as the name’s owner, afflicted leg now bandaged, meekly nodded his head before blending in with the rest of the kids who were not fussing over the man’s costume.

“What happened?” Bokuto inquired, prompting his bestfriend to recount what reconnected their paths again. Maybe the kid was a blessing in disguise, who knows?

* * *

Having heard all that he had needed to, Bokuto’s gave Akaashi a friendly pat on his shoulder, filling his ears with boisterous laughter before politely excusing himself to finish his job.

He was nearly spacing out again when a petit finger began pointing at him.

“Is he the guy for _Ice Bear_? Can he be _Ice Bear_?” _Ice… A polar bear then?_

Before he could open his mouth to ask Bokuto, a child tugged at his sweatshirt, smiling with a few teeth missing, leading him to where this _Ice Bear_ was.

He couldn’t help but slightly beam as the kid bounced in his steps. Soon, he was looking at two deformed, unmanned bear mascots behind the teacher's table, one a panda and the other that white polar bear.

“Ah, I’m sorry if they’re being pushy Akaashi!" Bokuto reappears behind him, short in breath. "It’s just that the people who were supposed to wear these suits seem to be unable to make it today." Bokuto apologetically smiles. "And you know how short a child's patience can be. _Ahh_ , been there, suffered that.” Akaashi hears him huff in surrender as he appeared to remember a bad memory. “But I’m not really asking you to, okay? You can sit around and play with them without being in this stuff.”

Well the bear man should’ve told him that before the guilt of having to turn down the request of these cute little faces went on to bite at his conscience.

“No, Bokuto-san. I’ll do it.”

So the next minute, he was fiddling around in the bear costume. A scenario he didn’t anticipate himself doing as a young, twenty three year old working adult.

How in the world did the former captain move around in this thing so casually like he was taking a simple walk down the park?

It was definitely impossible the first try someone dares to walk in this stuffy piece of an outfit. There had to be a certain length of time before one could be properly mobile and have full control of the extra weight he has to carry just to take one step. Akaashi concluded that Bokuto might’ve been doing this jobfor quite a while now.

But him? Sure, he never went negligent about his overall health, just that those years of vigorous practicing for excessive amounts of time wasn’t his daily routine now, that the adrenaline that used to run in his veins whenever he played volleyball was chipping away little by little and he could feel it.

He wasn’t a player anymore.

He had reached his peak during their highschool years. Akaashi’s reflexes were getting staler even if not immediate.

That or maybe Bokuto-san was just a god in any activity he chooses to set his attention on.

The changing room was a literal safe space. Not only from the kids, but also from his embarrassment which happened only a few minutes later. The door was like a boundary in between good and bad luck because the moment his foot stepped out of it, his few steps of practice inside the room went in vain.

Akaashi tripped on his bear feet. This was very unlike him, a man prim in his steps with never a trace of mistake.

It wasn’t exactly a pleasant feeling, both inside and out: inside being the literal interior of the costume growing hotter from his flushed face; out being the funny sight that he got reduced to in front of his bestfriend. This wasn’t how he wanted to mark and remember his reunion’s impression on his respected senior, let alone be a laughing stock and a pathetic bully target for these adorable kids that he sincerely yearned to get along with.

Well at least he made them laugh, just not how he originally intended?

But instead of crashing on the carpeted floor face first, his jungle green eyes squinted at the fluorescent light that was attached to the ceiling, a worried face just a shy away on its right.

If he told Tenma-san that a man in a bulky bear outfit managed to catch another bridal style, would he believe him? No. 

Yeah, because Akaashi wouldn’t believe it himself either.

Did Bokuto teleport? He will never know.

Bokuto never failed to sweep him off his feet everytime.

Just literally, on this one, though.

“Akaashi, I got you.” —Helplessly head over heels for him, he did.

He wanted the moment to pause for a second longer, good volleyball gods can it be an eternity, to relish in that expression he hasn’t seen for long in an extremely close distance, to squeeze that face in between his palms, _but hey_ , _we can’t always have what we want, can we?_ He internally sighed at the thought.

He should have not let the chance slip past his fingers back in highschool. He should’ve risked it.

If he did, then maybe now he wouldn’t be this oversensitive about Bokuto’s touches giving him weird sensations, his underlying desperation seemed to materialize into air, assuming a voice that sent shivers down his spine, that he should want more, ask for more.

When he got back up on his stubby feet, the place where Bokuto held him felt like it burned, so much that he had to rethink whether he wore anything at all, a lingering ghost of a touch causing worse internal flutters. His head was a complete mess trying to make sense of it all and it took all of him, perhaps some approaching kids to knock him back into reality.

His sad reality.

Whatever he was being so unnecessarily sappy about got pushed back into the depths of his brain when he interacted with the little beasts of energy, blessing him enough praises for being such a cute klutz, and giving him the story of the bear he was portraying, at least in the meantime.

While he still didn’t improve on his movements as the fluffy stoic polar bear that took ballerina lessons, shame on him for being so incompetent, the giggles these kids threw at him made him try a little harder as if these were his trophies that he wanted to earn. And they were.

Too occupied with his growing fondness, he didn’t catch a gentle looking set of golden eyes studying him.

* * *

Siesta time finally came. Nearly all of the wild grade schoolers were sprawled on the floor, asleep. The silent group from earlier gave them a long stare, to which Akaashi translated as 'serves you right, being so uncontrollably energetic'. A few remained sitting, fiddling with the toys, the rest limply kicking the other in a playful manner while they lay on the floor, tired happy expressions on their drowsy faces.

The panda bear costume was never brought into life, too bad. Bokuto somberly brings up said news, receiving only bigger toothy grins telling him that it was okay, that they had enjoyed their company regardless.

As it turns out, Bokuto was one of the voluntary teachers in the daycare, looking after these mini-Hinatas—their enthusiasm was always at peak condition—when he wasn’t too busy with volleyball practices. 

“Everyday I ask myself, 'would I pass as a parent now'? Because I’d shower my own kind with all the affection I could possibly squeeze out of my body.” Bokuto mused out loud, in a volume not enough to wake everyone already dozing off in the room as he wiped his forehead sweat with the back of his palm. Worn out satisfaction was evident on his features. “We’d make good parents, don’t you think?” The sudden question startled Akaashi, evolving into a blush when Bokuto followed with a smile. Akaashi can pnly answer with a hum.

His bestfriend tilted his head in genuine confusion, wondering what he could’ve said wrong.

* * *

As much as Akaashi learned to enjoy being inside that outfit, being out of it felt heaps better. That’s why the moment he received the go signal to change out of it, he did so in a heartbeat. After bowing and mouthing a quick ‘sorry’ to him, he excuses himself.

Their height differences were nothing notable but Bokuto had a larger body build. Akaashi puts on the shirt and it fit nicely, if not being just a little lengthy spanning down past his hips. The faint smell of laundry soap tickled his nose as he pulled up the sweatpants.

Wearing Bokuto's clothes made him feel giddy inside.

Slowly his eyelids got heavier and the need to rest began weighing on his body so Akaashi gave his cheeks a slap and dashed to the room’s exit. Bokuto was standing a few feet away from the door, with a boy fervently squishing his paw and then rubbing his cheek against it.

“Oh hey Akaashi!" He grins, studying him quickly. "So it fit well? Whatever you wear just magically suits your body, gaaah, I’m so enviouuuuus.” _Oh, you have no idea what you’re talking about, you athletic._

Akaashi nods with a smile at his compliment, until Bokuto spoke up again.

“Right…! I want you to meet my nephew, Hatsuki! Hatsuki, this is Uncle Akaashi. Say hi!” The grizzly bear man lightly tapped the boy’s shoulder, cuing him to step forward.

Akaashi could already tell that this boy had a bubbly personality. His steps had that bounce in them.

“Nice to meet you, Uncle Akaashi!” Hatsuki ran around him for a few seconds, eyes never leaving his body as if he was some display statue from a museum, getting scrutinized for his appearance. Being judged gave him a bit of anxiety. 

They may come off as bubbly and adorable, but kids can be brutally honest on a lot of things, and if they hated it, they seriously mean business. “You’re really handsome, just like how Bokuto says!” His short arms enveloped Akaashi’s legs in a hug, mildly nudging him off-balance.

_Wait, did he just call Bokuto without any honorifics?_

Soon after, Akaashi heard a sad ‘hey hey hey’ and a whine about how Bokuto's nephew was disrespecting him. 

What came next from his mouth took him by surprise the most.

“But who thinks you aren't though?” Bokuto pouted as he strayed away from the green eyes of the now stupefied junior. Akaashi can see a faint blush gracing his cheeks.

“Thanks, Bokuto-san.” _Thanks for making me fall even harder._

A little after the awkward silence and momentary eye contact, both of them grasped at straws as to who should break it first, Akaashi finally giving in with a clear of his throat. “And thank you, Hatsuki-kun.” Gently, his hand patted the black locks of the smaller kid and _woah_ his eyes were just as golden as his uncle’s. Was it a distinct genetic feature of the Bokuto bloodline?

Hatsuki, unaware of all his mental queries, simply eased in to his touch, humming in delight.

A phone ringing startled the three of them, with Bokuto dismissing himself for a moment as he went out the room to answer it.

The next minute he went back in he told Akaashi that their shift, their impromptu stint was over. They could go home. 

And not be in each other's presence, again.

Hatsuki got picked up by his mom at the entrance gate, tightly hugging Bokuto as he raised an arm to plead for help from Akaashi. The junior could only stare at them in awe as Hatsuki boasted out loud about how strong his mom was. She visibly was, and her apparent modesty didn’t give it away upon first glance. Akaashi tried not to wince as she seemed to press harder on Bokuto with her power hugs.

After what felt like forever, Mrs. Bokuto finally released her hold from the poor buffy man, body nearly depleted of the life that was there hours before. A deflated Bokuto slumped on the floor with a helpless face as Hatsuki and the Hatsuki mom profusely bowed to Akaashi, thanking him for his trouble before getting in their car and disappearing from their sight. What a day.

"Are you alright, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi held out a hand, helping his bestfriend up with a smile.

* * *

His greatest wish at the moment was to close his eyes and wake up anywhere but this place and Bokuto.

Having to deal with these emotions he'd kept within him for so long proved more difficult, when he was alone with him right now. Walking on the sidewalk, on a street that never had more than fifteen people walk past it and that's a total number for a whole day. 

They were alone.

Not to mention, the setting sun made their mood even more solemn. In his point of view, at least.

He kept his distance from the taller man, settling a few steps behind him, for fear that he might hear his quickening heartbeat and constant fidgeting, if not the uncomfortable aura he had about him. Despite what others believed, Akaashi was never calm with Bokuto around. His thoughts never were, not when he was at this close proximity with the former captain, regrets and what ifs consuming his overthinking brain again and again and again.

This nasty, impulsive habit of being such an internal worrywart with the possible scenarios and outcomes of his actions was a recurring nightmare to Akaashi.

While he did grow up, this was one trait he didn't grow out of, unfortunately.

He tended to lose himself in his thoughts more often than he asked for, and it was confirmed true for the nth time when he felt a hand abruptly tug his arm. "Akaashi, watch out!" That yell saved him from his worsening thoughts, and apparently from his... possible death?

Akaashi blinked his eyes a couple of times to check and take in his surroundings. They were walking on a pedestrian lane, traffic lights now green and cars were now passing by. Now that's concerning. Just how deep has he fallen for Bokuto-san? Just how irretrievably in love was he with this man who reappeared in his life one day like some magical fairy?

Just how long did Akaashi want to burden himself with these welled up unspoken emotions he held for his bestfriend?

Falling for him was a death trap. Falling for someone was a death trap in general. There would always be that ‘desperation to be with that person’ phase, and the one who fell can never tell whether he’ll be rewarded with reciprocation or rejection.

He chokes back tears, eyes feeling tingly. Some escaped though, they felt warm on his cheeks. Frantic questions headed his way as soon as they were back on the pavement. "Akaashi, are you o- Akaashi!? Why are are you crying--are you hurt anywhere? Tell me, I'm here--"

"But you won't always be, will you, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, feeling the other's grasp on his arm loosen for a bit before becoming securely firm again. 

"... Do you want me to?" The voice sounded strained, puzzled. Akaashi immediately had his eyes glued to the green sprouts of grass growing on the crooks of the road.

He’d rather stare at them than maintain eye contact with Bokuto right now. He wanted to know, but keeping a straight face for what was to be his response was his greatest incapability, not when he was this crushed. All because of his own thoughts.

"Because I will be. No matter what. The moment you say yes." His hold grew even firmer, as if to assure that he was being earnest and honest about all this.

Can he repeat that? Just for good measure. Just to make sure he wasn’t making up scenarios in his head as he started subconsciously doing ever since they started to know each other better.

Like how he wished they were happy as two, hand in hand. Sappy as it may seem, Akaashi had been longing for that. It was painful, how love worked. Too much that he wanted to swim back to the shore.

Back to his comfort zone.

If the childhood angel that he met was watching from somewhere, maybe he’d feel disgraced by what Akaashi’s regressed into. Wallowing in his worries, all alone. Again.

“You know, ever since I saw you today, you’ve been spacing out a lot. ‘Something happen?” Bokuto sighed with such a burdened face, his voice almost a whisper. “Tell me, Akaashi. I’m your bestfriend, aren’t I? Or am I not anymore?” Brows scrunched as he tried to search the slouched man for any form of answer.

“Why are you being irresponsive…? Geez… it’s like we’re kids again. Akaaaaaashi. Hey, come on…”

Kids?

“Akaashi Keiji. Around 2nd grade. It was early morning when I found him sitting all alone by himself at some street corner when I was on the way to the playground. I offered a hand to carry this boy to the nearest clinic I knew around the neighborhood." Akaashi blinks, mind blank. What did he just say? 

"He looked like he didn’t smile a lot nor speak a lot, hell for a gash on his knee he had the endurance to be quiet, his tears looking very out of place in his blank expression, so when he did while we held hands, it felt really special.”

Akaashi heard throat clearing.

“Hey, are you feeling—

* * *

_'—any fetter?'_ The young stranger with black unruly hair shot a worried look in Akaashi’s direction the moment he went out into the lobby. Running up to him, almost tripping on his steps, it was adorable how much he got nervous from a mild wound, on another nameless stranger no less.

 _'Did you mean bet-ter? If so, yes. I am. Thank you.'_ Akaashi chuckled at this boy’s mistake. Well, he wasn’t entirely incorrect, ‘fetter’ was an actual word.

Even though some words seemed nonsensical, Akaashi found himself fascinated with them.

At a tender age, he found out that his new favourite activity was learning international words. One of which was English terms.

The boy shyly scratched his head, embarrassed with himself. _'Ah, is that so? I probably misheard my parents while talking with their foreigner patients.'_ Patients? Were his parents in the medical field or something?

Feeling the need to see that big grin he got from the perky boy earlier in the street, he spoke faster than he intended to. _'Fetter is a word too. And in this scenario, the way you used it is not entirely incorrect.'_

**Fetter (n.)**

**1: a chain or shackle for the feet**

**2: something that confines: restraint**

The word was like a perfectly fitting Cinderella shoe to describe their relationship.

Meeting this person got him off these restraints. The restraining pull of his comfort zone and falsely consoling solitude from his peers in a time of his life where he should be enjoying the company of others, because he’d be lonelier as the chances to establish and keep genuine ones would eventually diminish to a concerning low number as time passed by.

Little Keiji back then had no idea that his highschool self would go on to win and be a part of a very recognizable volleyball team in their country.

This boy would go on and make that a reality. 

_'I absolutely have no idea what you even meant by that, but know that I just got even more curious, hehe!'_

Before Akaashi could even respond, the cheery lad jumped from his seat and donned a look of realization on his face. _'_ _Oh no, I'm really really sorry but I have to go on ahead! Wait, do you wanna come? Or do you just wanna rest for a bit? Either way is fine by me!'_

  
His hands rose to give Akaashi two thumbs ups, making the latter’s breath hitch.

Too overwhelmed by the onslaught of information coming from this tireless stranger, his reserved nature took on some sort of a defense mode, taking over to speak on his behalf.

 _'No, I’ll stay behind. Thank you for taking me here. I appreciate it a lot.'_ Akaashi pulled off quite the wide smile, noticing patches of red slightly coloring the cheeks of the black haired lad.

 _'Understood! See you around then? Bye!'_ The office’s bell chimed as the glass door framed the shrinking back of the guy.

For the first time in his days as a kid, Akaashi felt stupid.

He forgot one important thing---

He forgot to ask for this boy’s name.

Only a set of amber irises was his lead for years.

* * *

"That... that was you?" Bokuto had ebony hair back then, in a shade just a shy lighter than Akaashi's.

He freaking dyed his hair? Assertive. Bokuto Koutarou loved attention, after all.

“Yeaaaah, well I was stupid to not ask for your name back then. But luck, as I was told by my mom, never left my side the moment I was born." Relief flooded through Bokuto's entire body.

"Time proved it to be true when the tides turned in my favor in highschool. And that was when I saw you again, hearing your name for the first time in years. How amazing is that?” And now, they met again, now leading independent, separate lives. “You didn’t seem to remember me from the look in your eyes when I approached you, though. And I must admit, that kinda stung, ahhhhh…” Bokuto massaged his chin with his free hand in fake hurt. Or was it?

"So it's you... Who would've thought? Of course it can only be you..." The tenacity and gall to jump into people's personal spaces, that was so Bokuto. To let these lucky people be swooped into the colossal waves of his rose-colored ideals, that was so Bokuto.

“Of course it’s me—wait what’s me?” His bestfriend went on to squeeze his shoulders in reflex, his face inching in toward Akaashi’s, thrilled to finally have had elicited a response from his junior. If Akaashi laughed because of that or for his own stupidity, he probably would never know. Bokuto joined in, both of them now seated on the warm pavement, tension in the air dissipating around them.

“I stand by my earlier statement, though.” Bokuto straightened himself up, his eyes never leaving Akaashi’s figure. “Listen, I like you. In that manner. T-That kind of like like. You're amazing, and I like you. I'll repeat that for how many times you want me to, and I'll never get tired of it.” Yeah, that was a lot of likes for a confession.

Wait, confession?

He was glad that Bokuto was the only person in the whole area that afternoon, because what he did next was so unlike him, it was the most un-Akaashi Keiji-esque demeanor one would expect to see.

Then again, Bokuto Koutarou was another way to spell “incredible”.

His arm covered the half of his face in pure embarrassment, surprise, and whatever word he could possibly think of first for the myriad of indescribable emotions overtaking him right now. Messing up his already pitiful profile.

And Bokuto just liked copying him, huh? What, was that a hobby or something? He should really stop. Or should he? It wasn’t an everyday sight to him, ahhh Keiji how much more conflicted do you intend to be?

To a passing pedestrian, it would look like they were having a blushing competition.

How can he control his quivering lips, he had never been this happy for a long time.

"You know what, you can just give me your answer later. We’re heading to the clinic to have that migraine of yours checked first." Everything in front of him played like déjà vu. Bokuto kneeled on his back which faced Akaashi, coaxing him to jump into those ever so dependable shoulders. Things have changed. Bokuto Koutarou has changed a lot, hasn't he?

But so had Akaashi. He decided himself at this very moment. He will not let it go past his grasp this time.

"Bokuto-san.”

“Hmm?”

“So have I. I have liked you for a long time now.”

The other party had his mouth partially open at what he just heard, his hold on Akaashi’s knees precariously loosening, his legs temporarily losing its power. Had Bokuto never got himself together in time, two dumbheads might have gotten admitted not to the clinic, but a hospital.

“Akaaaashi…! You need to time your replies right!”

“S-Sorry.”

“… You have no idea how happy that makes me right now though.” Akaashi did. The shade of red on his lover’s ears turned even darker, steam rushing out from them. Bokuto became very readable the minute he broke his front, he's got years of experience to confirm that.

“I don’t feel any fetter.”

“Wh--All right. All right, I know I made a mistake back then but do you really have to—"

“I don’t feel any fetter when I’m with you.” It came out of his mouth like honey.

“You really have your liberty around these words, don’t you Akaashi? Would you even tell me what that means at least?

"Is that another way to say ‘I like you’? Oh, and is it possible to fall further for you?" Bokuto's eyes lit up, lips easing into a tender smile.

Akaashi hated how casual he sounded when he proclaimed that. A part of him wanted to have that courage to tell him long ago. Oh well, here they were anyway. First afternoon as a couple. " _Koutarou_ , focus on the road."

"No, you're my main focus now _Keiji_."

Although there was no denying that it became one of his new favorite things. And that it still stays a secret. Just between the two of them, this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> hi @fufukunaga sorry for this long overdue prompt, I hope this didn't disappoint as much as my brain did my idea and flow for this bokuaka fic, hell should I have just posted the draft after all? There's tumblr for that tho hhhhh but I digress
> 
> spread the love and teach me how to narrative pls
> 
> anyw here's to more writer's blocks for the both of us, hooray /(OwO)/


End file.
